


Where He Will Stay

by thelonebamf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and frustrated with his home life, Hal sets off on his own in search of something better. Eventually, he finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Will Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusRox/gifts).



Two peanut butter sandwiches. Seven granola bars. Several sets of socks and underpants inexpertly folded and rolled up.

 

The battered and ancient stuffed dog he’d squashed in the top of his pack was going to make a good pillow later on, nothing more.

 

He was ready.

 

Hal zipped up his backpack and shouldered the load, small face set with determination. He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the idea, really. The kids he saw on television seemed to do okay when they were on there own, but he knew that was just pretend. He wouldn’t be caught unprepared, he was too smart for that- or at least that’s what his teachers and father told him.

 

At the thought of his father, Hal looked quickly over his shoulder at the door to his bedroom as though he expected the man to suddenly show up. Of course there was no one there. There never was.

 

If he thought about it for too long, Hal knew he was being stupid. The idea that he should leave his home because of some sort of awkward, gnawing feeling inside of him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t provided for, wasn’t starving. Nobody had raised a hand towards him, his father rarely even raised his voice, just sighed and gave him a tired look when his son’s rambling wore on too long.

 

And as for the talk the school counselor had had with his class about ‘bad touching’... well Hal didn’t even understand what that meant other than the pamphlet that had been passed out made him feel uncomfortable.

 

He hesitated at the front door, slowly warming the metal of his house key between his fingers. Should he lock the door behind him? Would anyone notice? If he left it open and someone was to break inside and steal something, they might assume he was kidnapped which seemed like a host of additional problems he wasn’t sure he wanted to leave behind.

 

He turned the key and headed out into the softening light of the early evening.

 

* * *

 

As plans went, it wasn’t turning out to be his worst ever. Taking apart the coffee maker when he was six to find out what made the gurgling sound had been particularly poorly received.

 

Nobody gave him a second look as he shuffled into the library and made himself at one of the tables, nervously pretending to read a stack of comics and magazines, all the while keeping his eye on the librarian working at the front desk.

 

Finally, she disappeared into one of the back offices and Hal made his move, running downstairs to the rarely used reference stacks and found a spot under one the desks furthest from the stairs. He felt particularly clever for bringing one of the comics down with him, if anyone were to happen upon him before locking up, he could pretend he just fell asleep while hiding away.

 

He closed his eyes during every announcement of the pending closing time, as though it would somehow make it more excusable for him to ignore them. He needn’t have worried, the lights turned off a half hour later and soon he was alone with nothing but the sound of gentle rumbling from the ventilation.

 

Hal knew he couldn’t make a habit of it, even if he stayed quiet and out of the way, the odds of him being noticed in a library or shopping center were much higher and more likely to end in a call home. All things he wanted to avoid. But as this was his first night on his own, he figured he’d earned a little peace of mind and a roof over his head while he struggled to sleep.

 

The next two nights, Hal found a comfortable corner in the local park where the street lamps didn’t quite reach. It wasn’t a permanent solution, and part of him wished he had some kind of tent or tarp to stretch between the trees, but maybe he’d find a way to buy one later. He could try doing odd jobs for people or rake leaves or something. But that would have to wait until he was in the next town over, some place where he wouldn’t be recognized. For now, the plastic climbing tubes were enough protection from the elements. They were practically cozy, even, especially with his ‘pillow’ beneath his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun rose early the next day and a telltale growling emerged from Hal’s stomach. Sandwiches and snacks long gone, it looked like he’d either have to go looking for a place to get a meal, or spend some of the pocket money he’d been saving since he planned to run away.

 

A bag of donut holes and carton of milk wouldn’t break the bank, and if the man behind the case thought anything of his unkempt appearance he kept it to himself.

 

Hal struggled to open the carton, cardboard coming apart in paper thin layers beneath his fingers. He sucked gently at his thumb cleaning off the droplets that had splashed up onto his hand. Unsurprisingly, besides the usual blurb from the National Dairy Council, purporting the benefits of milk via cartoon cow spokesperson, one side of the carton bore a grainy image of a girl with long hair and freckles.

 

HAVE YOU SEEN ME?

Marie Jeffries: Last Seen August 1987

 

Hal wondered if anyone was looking for him. The streets were littered with posters inquiring about lost dogs, cats, even a hamster that Hal had to concede was long gone.

 

Was his father on the phone even now? If he stuck around long enough would his own face look back at him from a milk carton or telephone pole?

 

HAL EMMERICH (Responds to ‘Hal’)

TEN YEARS OLD

LAST SEEN ON TUESDAY WEARING A GREEN SHIRT WITH A PICTURE OF A ROBOT

 

His head drooped and a squirming discomfort started to grow in his stomach. Maybe it was the sudden sugar rush, he really shouldn’t have gone for chocolate milk, but what good was running away from home if you didn’t get to have chocolate milk for breakfast once in a while.

 

Maybe… he could check the paper. Some earlier diner had left their copy spread haphazardly on the table next to him. Okay so even in the local paper it might be a bit much to expect any kind of article of headline, but there were police reports and classified ads right? Any number of ways his father might have reached out to try and find him.

 

And maybe… well if he saw that… it would be okay to go home. And things might be different. After several days on his own, Hal was getting a little homesick and it wasn’t that he hated his dad, not exactly- he just wanted to know that he was missed, or noticed, even.

 

Twenty minutes later, Hal folded the paper up and put it back on the neighboring table. Nothing.

 

He didn’t even bother looking at the telephone poles on his way home.

* * *

 

 

The bath, at the very least, made him feel a little better. Warm clothes, his own bed, a packet of instant noodles and and apple in his stomach.

 

He didn’t turn to face the door when he heard it open.

 

“Hal?”

 

“Mm. Yeah?”

 

“In bed already? Good. You eat something for dinner?”

 

“...yeah.”

 

“Alright. Sleep well.”

* * *

* * *

 

Rain spattered against the glass, so close to Hal’s face he couldn't help but flinch away. Another storm. Another delay.

 

It had made sense in Hawaii, and if he’d had any kind of decent signal he might have even tried to put the information Mei Ling had given him to good use and started following some of the leads. He’d assumed the airport in Dallas would have been better off. Were thunderstorms like this common? He’d rather expected more desert heat and cacti. For now, all he could do was try his best to lose himself in the latest issue of PC Mania, despite most of the machines featured being a bit outdated for his tastes.

 

The plastic seat he eventually found was uncomfortable and a bit of a strain on his bony frame but he managed to settle in, frowning as he turned the pages, absently digging in his bag for the sandwich he’d thrown together before leaving the hotel. It was a little worse for wear, but thus far, peanut butter had never let him down.

 

It was too risky to call the safe house, that was if it was even equipped with such luxuries as a land line. At the moment Hal would be satisfied with hot water and electricity. Perhaps even just the water.

 

As it was, he’d avoided purchasing tickets for a direct flight although it had been an option, preferring to weave a path that was more difficult to follow on the off chance anyone was on his tail. Without Snake along for the ride, he was an easy target if anyone should find him.

 

Thus far it seemed like it had been a bit unnecessary, ‘Eric Stuart’ boarding his flights without incident and the ache in Hal’s shoulder was pleading with him to reconsider paying the upcharge for a seat in first class. He sighed and let his head fall back. There was no way he could explain the expense to Snake.

* * *

 

 

Twenty-seven hours later Hal shuffled to the cheap, plywood door bearing the number he’d saved on a scrap of paper inside his shoe. The new place wasn’t much to look at, but then they never were. Still, the hallways were free of any of the usual telltale signs of infestation or mold, so it was a definite step in the right direction. Maybe a hot bath wasn’t too much to hope for.

 

Three short knocks. Two long. A pause and a final knock, though Hal thought he could hear shuffling from the other side before he’d finished.

 

The door creaked as it opened a few inches and then it was thrust open just far and long enough for a single arm to pull Hal inside, soft clicks of the locks behind him before he could process what had happened.

 

“S-Snake?” Hal sputtered, though he was already looking up into his eyes, stark and serious, scrutinizing every inch of his haggard and jet-lagged features.

 

“You okay? Everything alright?”

 

“Y-yeah!” He was still a little shocked, unable to pull his gaze away until Snake took a step back, releasing the grip on his shoulders as though he’d meant to do nothing more than smooth out the crumpled lines of his coat. “Just- layovers, y’know? And there were some storms, delayed flights, cancelled even… didn’t have a way to reach you but-”

 

“But you’re alright.”

 

Hal nodded briskly, regretting it instantly as the lingering pain in his shoulder made itself known once more.

 

“Just tired, hungry and in need of a bath.”

 

“Wouldn’t trust the bathtub just yet. Haven’t had a chance to bleach it. Shower should be fine, we lucked out. Hot water.”

 

Hal sighed as he dropped his bag to the floor and began toeing his shoes from his feet. His socks were uncomfortably stiff and the tile of the floor was uneven and cracked.

 

“Sounds just fine.”

 

* * *

 

Glasses still fogged from the warmth of the bathroom, Hal stumbled to the open door, barely able to make out the shape of his bag against the bed. A few minutes later he was clothed and stretched out as best he could beneath the mismatched blankets that had been spread out for him. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to sleep without having to shove his pack beneath his head as a pillow.

 

“You still awake?”

 

“Only just,”  Hal called to the door. “You get a chance to look over the intel?”

 

“Mm, not just yet. Maybe later.” Dave took a few steps closer to the bed and as the mist blurring his vision cleared, Hal could see he was carrying a plate.

 

“For me? Thanks.”

 

In no time at all the sandwich was demolished, glass of water drained and set aside. Hal flopped back onto the bed, coughing just a bit at the smell of mothballs. David hadn’t moved from his spot, sitting nearby, plate in hand.

 

Hal sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time in a week.

 

“That was some trip.”

 

Dave grunted in assent. “Glad you made it.” He mumbled.

 

“Missed me did you?” Hal grinned, but his smile faded as he realized Dave wasn’t quite meeting his eyes.

 

“Something like that.”

 

Hal nodded, but kept his eyes  on the quilted pattern of his blanket. “Yeah, guess it was rough, having to clean this place up on your own. Nobody around to mess with the finicky wires or suspicious smells from the under the sink.”

 

“It just wasn’t the same without you, is all.” Dave admitted.

 

Hal sat up abruptly, loose t-shirt slipping to one side. “Dave?”

 

Risking a brief look back at Hal, Dave allowed himself a moment before speaking again. “Just… good to have you back. Good to have you home.”

 

Caught off-guard as he was, it took Hal a moment to process what he was hearing before he could even think about how to respond. The dingy apartment he’d scarcely known for an hour was anything but home, but he was starting to understand that wasn’t exactly what Dave meant.

 

“Home. Yeah…” He reached out just enough to cover Dave’s hand with his own, gratified when he was met with nothing more than a slight brush of fingers against his palm.

 

“It… it’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, ummm yep! Happy birthday, buddy~


End file.
